halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Carbine
Were you looking for the Type-51 Carbine, also known as the Covenant Carbine? The Type-25 Carbine'''http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteSpiker, more commonly known as the '''Spiker, is a common Jiralhanae firearm used during the Human-Covenant War. Design Details The Type-25 Carbine is an automatic fire, magazine fed, double barrel weapon, that fires metal spikes that appear to be superheated by some sort of electrical discharge that occurs before the projectile is ejected from the barrel of the weapon. Two large blades made of tungsten carbide,http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteSpiker an extremely strong and durable material are mounted under the barrel of the weapon increasing its close quarters functionality. The Spiker ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The magazine wheel is located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blade and in front of the trigger. This weapon resembles human technology more closely than it does the other weapons in the Covenant’s arsenal. It performs admirably in a variety of environments; it is a widely held belief that the weapon could sit unattended for several weeks in an active latrine and still operate as issued with no maintenance performed on it. Unfortunately this is not far from the truth. Though it was first observed over a quarter century ago''Halo: Contact Harvest, page 345 this weapon has not been seen in the hands of front line troops until just recently. The Spiker is based on the Jiralhanae's native pre-Covenant technology, meaning it has been in use since they first learned how to create a firearm. Although the Spiker is classified as a Carbine it is more of a counterpart to the UNSC's M7 SMG, having very similar range and penetration capabilities. Advantages In the field, Brute Spikers have similar penetration and lethal range to the UNSC M7 SMG, but there are a few vital differences. Unlike SMGs, there’s little recoil, and therefore almost zero “rise” when using them in their default, full-automatic setting. This actually makes them a little more efficient and accurate than the SMG in combat situations, since there is no need to adjust aim to stay centred. The Spikers high velocity and kinetic impact against shields is high, although the rounds are simply melted by the energy shield before inflicting damage to the underlying structure. The Spiker can usually kill a heavily armored and shielded target with a single magazine. The Spikers ammunition does terrible things to human flesh and can tear through armor with ease, creating devastating wounds that are extremely painful for those who survive an attack.http://www.Halo3.com Its two large blades are very deadly against shielded and unshielded infantry at close range, as they can be used to either slash or stab an enemy with fatal effects. A SPARTAN-II or an Elite can duel-wield Spikers doubling their efficiency. Disadvantages The Spiker, like the SMG, is only effective at close range and while short bursts can increase its range, it is ineffective at medium and long range. The Spikers rounds lose speed as they travel and as such lose altitude, reducing their accuracy over longer distances. The Spiker in the hands of normal human infantry is heavy, and can be quite difficult to carry around and use. The spikes have a very large spread when fired in fully automatic mode, larger then any weapon in both the UNSC and Covenant's arsenal. Tactics The Brute Spiker was introduced in Halo 3 and has a fast reload time, even when dual wielding, compared to the SMG. The Spiker's blades provide an advantage for players, making it an effective melee tool for the adept user, as the melee damage is greater then a normal melee attack. The spikes, however, have a much slower velocity compared to the SMG's rounds. Campaign *The Spiker is the most effective weapon to use in tight close quarter engagements. The Spiker is incredibly useful on Sierra 117, Crow's Nest and interior portions of The Storm and Floodgate. *The Spiker is the most effective rapid fire weapon against the Flood as the spikes will tear through the rotting flesh of the infected creatures. It is also effective against the Ranged Form; however, they must be dealt with quickly before it begins to morph into deadlier forms. The blades on the Spiker also kill flood very effectively, the best tactic is to simply wait for the flood forms to charge you and just melee them. However any flood wielding powerful weapons should be dealt with at range. *The Spiker is always a sound choice for engaging lower ranking Covenant forces as the spikes will tear into them pretty easily, the best tactic for engaging multiple Grunts and Jackals is to not concentrate on one target fire at one target and move onto the next and repeat until they are dead. *When you're going to duel-wield, the best combo is the Spiker with an SMG as they both compliment each other, the Spiker will quickly deplete energy shields, and the SMG will tear into the enemy's flesh with ease. Multiplayer *As with Campaign, duel-wielding a Spiker with an SMG is a very effective CQB combo and will take down enemy infantry fast. *If engaging a target at mid-range lead your shots, as the chances of getting a hit are higher, remember to also fire in short controlled bursts to ensure more rounds will hit the target. *Be aware that when firing at a target at medium range, the spikes have a slight arc, enough so that if the shooter was aiming at the chest or head, the spikes may have ended up hitting the target's feet, or may have missed entirely if not using controlled bursts. It is recommended that, when firing at medium range, the wielder should place the bottom of the reticule so that the bottom line of the square-shaped reticule was at the head or neck in order for the shots to hit the target's abdomen. *The Spiker with a Plasma Pistol is most effective combo when attempting to surprise-attack a lone enemy. Ideally, this tactic is quick and precise, and should be executed the same way. Superior numbers easily counters this, so the user must be discreet. Bring another surprise along to further counter numbers. *A Spiker and Plasma Rifle is a devastating combo, an effective equivalent of the SMG\Plasma Rifle combo originally used in Halo 2. UNSC Remarks *“Even though the spike rifles are really heavy, I still wish there was some way to retrofit a full stock onto 'em.” *“Recoil isn't as bad as you might expect, but not because of any sophisticated dampening system – it's because the damn things weigh so much.” *“I saw the Baby Kong go dry so I moved in with my shotty, well that's the last time I'll be doing that, huh? Damn cleaver-bayonet-thing went right through the shotty and cut my arm off just above the elbow. Only reason I'm still here is because of, well you know, because of him *“Every action requires exaggerated movement; cycling the bolt, seating a magazine, charging the chamber. Even squeezing the trigger takes quite a bit of effort. And it isn’t all that surprising considering the disparity in size of our two species.” *“Bravo Kilos sure have a thing for sticking blades on their equipment, don’t they? I bet their mess kits have three knives.” *“The projectiles fired from this weapon seem to be made out of the same material as the Spike Grenade’s casing. Wounds caused by this weapon are horrifying.” *“Spike rifles always have a weird sorta burnt hair smell about them. And you know you’re heading towards a firefight where they’re bein’ used if it smells like a barbecue gone wrong.” Trivia *Over time the Type-25 Carbine has garnered the nicknames “Spike Rifle”, “Spiker”, and “Hatchet Gun”. *Miranda Keyes is killed by 7 spikes shot from a Spiker used by the Prophet of Truth. *It has been quoted in the ''Halo 3 Guide Book that the Spiker may have a rapid rate of fire, but the projectiles themselves are quite slow to reach their target. *The projectiles decrease in altitude the further they are shot, similar to the Needler. *Despite the popular belief, the Spiker's bayonets do, in fact, provide a small increase in melee damage. The Spiker's melee damage is seventy-two points. All non-Brute weapon melee attacks in Halo 3 with the exception to the Sword, Hammer, and assassinations inflict seventy points damage out of a player's 115 total health. It is 70 to the shield, and then the remaining 45 to the player's own health.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 *In campaign mode, if a Phantom is shot down and a Grunt survives from it, it will always have a Spiker as its weapon, firing faster than its normal rate. *The Spiker is incorrectly labeled in the Halo 3 Game Manual as having 48 rounds per magazine, instead of the actual 40. *Brutes use it as a pistol but it is referred to as a rifle, as the retired soldiers in the video "Enemy Weapon" called it a "spike rifle." However Sergeant Johnson called it a "heavy pistol" in Halo: Contact Harvest. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Captain Ponder is impaled by two Spikers wielded by Tartarus while buying time for the citizens of Harvest to escape. *The Spiker's ability to ricochet makes it one of the easiest non-explosive suicidal guns in the game. All you have to do is deflect the spikes at a hard surface such as a wall so that it hits your armor and fire until death. * The Type-25 may employ an extrusion mechanism in its inner workings, which combined with the electronically-augmented percussive mechanical design, would create the long, heated projectiles that are this weapon's signature trait. *The Spiker is the signature weapon for the community group BUNGLE. *Oddly, while other solid projectiles are deflected, the spikes from a Spiker will lodge themselves into a Jackal's energy shield. Gallery Image:Reloading dual wielded Spikers.jpg|The Spiker's empty cylindrical magazine being released. Image:Spikers.jpg|A Spartan dual-wielding the Type-25 Carbine. Image:Covenant Weapon Holder.jpg|Four Spikers sitting in a Covenant Supply Case. Image:1211740294 Spiker Header.jpg|A Spiker shot in mid-flight. Image:Friendly Fire Spiker.jpg|A Grunt is impaled and killed by spikes from a Spiker. Image:Brutespiker1.jpg|A Spiker on display at the Museum of Humanity. Image:BruteCaptain.png|A Brute with a Spiker. Image:55274710-Full.jpg|A Jiralhanae Captain With a Spiker. Sources Links Internal *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimaterial Incendiary Grenade *Type-52 Pistol *Type-25 Grenade Launcher Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 3: ODST